World of Winx - Episode 111
Shadows on the Snow is the eleventh episode of the first season of World of Winx. Synopsis Trusting the mysterious Jim, Bloom agrees to see the Watchmaker in Switzerland just as the Winx identify a Swiss snowboarder as their next talent. Plot Jim approaches Bloom, Roxy and Arthur, insisting that they hand over the Magic Watch as he knows how to make it work. Naturally, none of them are quick to trust him and Bloom claims that it is his fault that Annabelle continues to be trapped within the World of Dreams. However, Jim believes that Bloom is wrong and claims that he was only trying to protect Annabelle but, again, neither her nor Roxy believe his words. Bloom then demands to know how Jim really is and why she should even believe him, so Jim formally introduces himself claiming to be the owner of the Watch. Bloom tells him to prove such a claim and Jim goes on to state that he lost the Watch while trying to protect Annabelle from her real kidnapper. He returned to Annabelle's apartment to get the Watch which is what caused Bloom to chase him through the city and fight him multiple times—something that Bloom calls him out on. Jim explains that he had no choice but to flee and hide otherwise the Queen's servants would have found and captured him by now. Surprised by his words, Bloom realizes that he is running away from some Queen, but Roxy runs in between her and Jim, hoping that Bloom has not fallen for his words. Jim goes on to continue explaining that the Queen of the World of Dreams is a harsh ruler which he tried to revolt against but failed in doing so, becoming a wanted criminal. He looks back at the fairies' faces and sees that Bloom seems to be more sympathetic of his situation, whereas Roxy still cannot bring herself to trust him. Jim then ends his explanation by claiming that he not only failed in his revolt, but also failed in protecting Annabelle and the other kidnapped talents. Bloom jumps into Jim's face, demanding to know why the Queen has been kidnapping talented young people, Jim responds by claiming that he would also like to know of her motives. The two stare into each other's eyes for a brief moment until Jim realizes that, with Bloom's help, they will be able to rescue all of the trapped talents and take down the Queen. Bloom has Roxy hand her the Watch and she shows the broken face to Jim, explaining that they cannot open the portal now. Little does the group know is that Evans and Gómez managed to tail them to the alleyway they are currently in and are listening in to their conversation in Gómez's car. Gómez proclaims proudly that he knew Bloom and Roxy were involved with the incident earlier only to be shushed by Evans, who is still trying to listen in. After taking a good look at the broken Watch, Jim realizes that he knows someone who can fix it and, when asked who it could be, he explains that the man is a bit of a hermit and a "watch magician" who lives in the Swiss Alps. This hermit likes to call himself "The Watchmaker." From the car, Gómez declares that they will be going on a ski trip now that they have found their guy, but Evans insists that they continue to follow without being seen as they still lack substantial evidence. Jim proclaims that they must reach the Watchmaker's home before the Queen does and the two fairies give each other side glances after hearing the whole story. Roxy is surprised by the look Bloom is giving her and Bloom thanks Roxy for her help as she declares that she will be traveling to Switzerland with Jim. Roxy asks if Bloom is sure about this and Bloom affirms her decision, insisting that she does not want Roxy to risk her life. This also gives Evans and Gómez the confirmation they need to tail the pair to Switzerland. Meanwhile, in Santa Monica beach, the Winx catch word of Bloom's decision inside the Winxmobile and Stella is very much against the idea of her going in alone. The Winx then deliberate amongst themselves as to whether or not Jim is really on their side. Aisha believes that he would need the Watch just as much as them while Bloom still is unsure as to what she should think about him, however, what she does know is that, with Jim's help, they finally have a chance at saving all of the kidnapped talents. Stella then advises that Bloom keep her eyes peeled and Bloom gives an affirming nod before the call closes out. Flora whispers under her breath that they wish that they were with Bloom until all of them are hit with their Dreamix Vision containing images of a park out at sea, a mountain range, a snowboarding ramp and a pigtailed girl. Aisha expresses her disbelief in how their Dreamix Vision is now leading them to Switzerland as well, which Musa comments on, but they are interrupted by the beeping of Stella's Winxwatch receiving a call from Ace. His sheepish assistant reveals to be on the other end of the line as Ace himself is in a nonsensical daze, still reeling from the mind control. The assistant explains that Ace has been this way ever since the last episode and that the new intern they had seemingly vanished into thin air. He then asks if the girls are ready to find that talent (the phrase being uttered by Ace over him) and Stella confirms that they are traveling to Switzerland to do so. And so, WOW is set to air and Ace's sheepish assistant is stuck struggling to host the show in his place. With the camera-drones in place, everyone on WOW watches on as snowboarders participate in the International Snowboarding Competition. Unfortunately, one of the snowboarders is not doing so well, even to the point where Stella begins doubting that she is the talent that they are looking for. Meanwhile, in the Swiss Alps, a man in a coat places his palm on top of the ice and coats it in a strange octopus-like symbol before laughing maniacally. In another part of the Alps, Jim and Bloom are braving the mountains and harsh weather in search of the Watchmaker. As they continue down their path, Jim asks Bloom if she still does not trust him and adds that she has not even told him her name yet. Noticing that she is not stopping, Jim grabs hold of her wrist, which prompts her into pulling it out of his grasp after demanding that she be let go. She then notices some holes in the ground before her and Jim advises that she not panic as he throws a rock at the holes, revealing that the ground further out is brittle. He proposes that they change patches but is surprised to see Bloom already leaping to safer, sturdier rocks and cliffs with ease and follows suit. The two of them soon find themselves on top of a frozen lake, one that Jim claims is not too far from the Watchmaker's hideout, but he is not completely sure as it is difficult for him to see through all the snow. As the two continue on, Jim advises for Bloom to walk slowly across the ice until Bloom finally snaps at him, demanding that he stop ordering her around already. He agrees to stop and the two continue on in silence until they eventually split off in two directions. Bloom eventually steps on a large and strange octopus symbol in the ice and the icy lake begins to violently crack apart around them! The two try to outrun the trap but one of the blasts knocks them both to the ground. They manage to get up quickly and continue to run until they make it to the other side of the lake, safe and sound for now. The two of them look back at the lake, now filled with shards of ice, and Jim checks to see if Bloom is alright but still does not know her name. That is when Bloom formally introduces herself, showing that she has just a little bit of trust in Jim now. Meanwhile, back at the International Snowboarding Competition, one of the competitors is still having trouble staying on her board and falls over yet again. Aisha approaches the girl and dusts her off as she insists that even the best make mistakes from time to time, but the important thing is that she keeps trying. The girl thanks Aisha for her kind words and Aisha introduces herself and the group. Or she tries to, but the girl already recognizes them as "The Legendary Winx" and reveals that she has been watching them since the first episode of WOW. Aisha then asks if the girl knows that them meeting her means that they are on the lookout for new talent as always. On the WOW set, Ace's assistant continues to struggle with hosting the show until Puff runs up and bites him in the foot, causing him to hobble off-stage. Margot picks up Puff, thanking her dog for ending their torture as Cliff announces to the audience that it seems as though the Winx have spotted yet another talent, and the girl introduces herself as Silke, claiming that it would be a dream to participate on the show. Margot then asks if Puff thinks Silke is either Wow! or Out. Back with Bloom and Jim, the two are now riding a cable car for the next leg of their journey, during which Bloom asks if Jim recognized the strange octopus symbol from earlier. Jim confirms that he has and Bloom asks if it was a trap set for them. Jim suspects that someone does not want them to be here and Bloom suspects that it may have been set by the Watchmaker, but the two of them are interrupted by the cable care suddenly shaking violently for a moment. Just as it could not get any worse, the cable car makes a sudden stop in the middle of a pit between the mountains. Jim takes this as an opportunity to climb on top of the cable car to check something and tells Bloom to wait for him inside. Bloom does so for a while until she begins to fear that she had been left behind, so she leaps to the top of the cable car herself, only to see that Jim has found yet another octopus symbol. The symbol detonates, releasing a large teal-colored explosion, that knocks Bloom back inside the cable car and Jim right off of it, though, luckily, he manages to snag onto one of the cables. As Bloom recovers from the blast, the cable car begins to shake violently again until it snaps in two! The half still connected to a stable cable begins to tilt, sending Bloom to the pit below, and Jim shouts for her to jump. Bloom continues to slip down to the edge of the cable car and struggles to hold herself up, however, she still refuses to reveal her fairy identity and wills herself into getting back onto the cable car and running across it before it snaps off the cable. In fact, she is able to leap off of it and grab hold of Jim's hand just before the cable snaps, sending the other half of the cable car into the pit and the two of them to the side of the next mountain. The two of them lose their grip on the mountainside and plummet downwards until they grab hold of larger ridges and begin to climb the mountainside. During the climb, Bloom thanks Jim for saving her and Jim smiles in response before the two continue climbing. Back at the Snowboarding Competition, the Winx are accompanying Silke to where it will take place. Stella asks the girls of their opinions as she believes that their Vision must have screwed up this time. Musa claims that she also thought that Silke was going to make her dreams come true and Tecna suspects that Silke's dream may not be concerning the Competition. Silke tells the girls that it would be a dream come true for her to be on WOW, but she doubts that she will ever be able to do so because she keeps making mistakes. Aisha offers some pieces of advice, like how Silke just needs to improve her grabs and torso-twists, and Silke wonders if she will be able to snowboard properly if she does so. Aisha, however, thinks otherwise even though she knows Silke tries hard but does not say this outright, not until Silke guesses that Aisha thinks she has no chance at winning the Competition. Aisha then points out that the final round of the Competition is a long jump from the tall ramp overlooking the entire area, and claims that she could really hurt herself if she were to make just one mistake. Silke, on the other hand, believes that she cannot back out of the Competition now as everyone would see that she is good for nothing if she does so. Aisha tells Silke that she does not need to prove herself to anybody and can try again once she has the necessary experience. She tries to continue with her words of advice but Silke interrupts her, wanting to know if Aisha believes in her. Aisha is unable to answer this at first, but Silke does not take this too harshly and assures Aisha that it is okay as she knows that she just needs to practice to improve. As the two continue to walk together, Aisha confirms that she does indeed believe in Silke. Unbeknownst to them or any of the Winx, a portal has opened up in another part of the forest and it lets out three shadow monsters to carry out the Queen's bidding. Back in the Swiss Alps, Evans and Gómez are following Bloom and Jim's trail, with Evans being able to keep track of their location through a compass app on her phone while Gòmez struggles to read the map they have. The two of them quickly come across the lake full of broken ice floes and shards and Evans insists that this is the only path they can continue to use. Evans hops from floe to floe with relative ease while Gómez has much more trouble keeping stable and almost falls into the freezing water if it were not for Evans grabbing hold of him from the edge of her floe. With their hands interlocked, Gómez turns on the charm, only for no-nonsense Evans to dismiss it and insist that he let go of her now that he is safe. Returning to Bloom and Jim, the two of them continue on a mountain ridge until it begins shaking and a small avalanche occurs, causing their path to be blocked. Jim frustratedly exclaims that that was their only way to the Watchmaker's hideout until Bloom advises for him to stand back. Closing her eyes, Bloom reaches within herself to get in touch with her fire magic. Once she feels she is in tune with it, Bloom places her palm on the ice and melts a hole in it, clearing their path once again. Jim quickly remembers Bloom's powers, as well as her other abilities as a fairy, and claims Bloom to be a very resourceful girl—a remark that seems to tip her off. Back with the Snowboarding Competition, the final round seems to be underway as a snowboarder in yellow has just cleared the long jump. As a snowboarder in blue boards down the ramp next, Aisha hopes that Silke does not go through with this, as it is more important to accept one's limits than to celebrate a small victory. As the girls watch the snowboarder in blue clear the long jump, Musa looks back at the ramp and spies three shadow monsters scaling it! Realizing that they are after Silke, Stella stealthily uses her light magic to knock them off the ramp, however, she does not believe that it will help much if they are stuck watching. The five of them then run off into the forest to where the shadow creatures landed and transform into their Dreamix forms to properly combat them. The fight quickly escalates once two of the shadow monsters surround Flora, Musa and Tecna, picking up speed and multiplying as they go, creating a tornado made of shadows that sucks the air from inside! Tecna and Musa quickly lose sight of Flora as she struggles to breath, while one of the shadow monsters slips out of the tornado and slithers in the direction of the ramp. Stella tries to task Aisha with getting Silke, claiming that she can handle the situation, but Aisha tells Stella to leave this to her and flies after the shadow monster that escaped. Stella then stands her ground against the shadowy tornado and flies off in an attempt to lead it away from any passersby. Unfortunately, she is caught by another one of the shadow monsters and dragging into the tornado, though, this proves to be a poor move on the monster's part, as Stella is able to completely destroy the tornado from the inside-out with a powerful burst of light. With her friends safe, Stella makes a quip about how light has one point over the shadows now. Back at the International Snowboarding Competition, Silke is next to participate in the long jump. Two of the shadow monsters slip behind Silke and almost snatch her up until the they are pulled out of the building by Aisha's watery binds. With them gone, Aisha lands on top of the ramp and watches on as Silke descends the ramp, hoping that she makes the right choice. Just as Silke makes it to the ramp, she stops herself, effectively disqualifying her from the Competition and dropping her out of the running for WOW. The rest of the Winx regroup with Aisha and are completely shocked with Silke's decision, however, Aisha believes that this only proves that snowboarding is not Silke's true talent. Flora then asks why the shadows would want to kidnap her if that were the case. Meanwhile, with Evans and Gómez, the two continue to tail their suspects but are forced to look for another road across the mountain range. Gómez asks if they should also look for a cable car, so Evans hands him the binoculars to take a look for himself. Gómez does so and sees a broken cable car at the bottom of the pit between the mountains and comments on how they were lucky for missing the ride. Evans tells him to forget it and declares that they need to make it to the mountain just beyond them quickly, but Gómez doubts that they can in under a week. He then reminds Evans that his little ski trip comment was just a joke, but Evans insists that she never ever jokes around and tells him to get moving. As for Bloom and Jim, it seems that the two have made it to their destination: the Watchmaker's hideout. Bloom comments on how the place looks to be abandoned until Jim reminds her that the tower belongs to a hermit and asks what she expected. Bloom jokingly lists off her expectations, like a "hello" or cup of hot chocolate, until she is interrupted by a voice coming from the tower claiming that neither of them are welcome here. A face peers out from a hole on the door, demanding that they leave, and Bloom explains that they have come a long way to get their. The man from behind the door claims that she should save her breath since she and her friend will be needing it on their way back, but Bloom tries to get him to slow down and insists that their trip is important. She tries to show him the broken Watch but Jim cuts in demanding that the man, who is actually the Watchmaker, tell them where his apprentice is if he continues being so unwilling to cooperate. The Watchmaker is shocked by Jim's demands while Bloom is confused as she had never heard of such a person, but Jim insists that he will explain later. Just then, a voice from behind the pair laughs at them and comments on how naive they all are. When the pair turns around, they find a mysterious man in a grey coat and are quickly surrounded by his Zombie Pirates emerging from the ground below! Jim and the mysterious man seem to know each other and the man asks if Jim would be willing to play with him and his friends for a little while, just like old times. Major Events *Jim reveals himself as the owner of the Magic Watch and his true motives: to protect Annabelle and act against the Queen. *Jim reveals the Watchmaker's location to the pair. *Bloom travels to Switzerland with Jim in search of the Watchmaker. *The rest of the Winx also travel to Switzerland in search of a pigtailed girl. *During their journey, Jim and Bloom encounter life-threatening traps—all of which hold an octopus-shaped symbol. *The Winx try to solve the mystery behind Silke's real talent. *Evans and Gómez tail Bloom and Jim throughout the Swiss Alps. *The Winx take care of a squad of shadow monsters, successfully protecting Silke from the Queen. *Silke drops out of the long jump, disqualifying her from the Competition and WOW. *Aisha suspects that snowboarding was never Silke's real talent. *Bloom and Jim arrive at the Watchmaker's hideout. *The pair are ambushed by a mysterious man and his small army of Zombie Pirates. Debuts Characters *Silke *The Watchmaker Locations *Switzerland *Alps *Watchmaker's Castle Characters Major Characters *WOW Staff **Winx Club ***Bloom ***Flora ***Aisha ***Musa ***Stella ***Tecna Recurring Characters *Fairies **Roxy *WOW Staff **Ace **Margot **Cliff *Animals **Arthur **Puff Minor Characters *Allies **Jim *Enemies **The Queen of the World of Dreams **Shadow Monsters **Mystery Man **Zombie Pirates *Talents **Annabelle (mentioned) **Silke *Humans **Evans **Gómez **The Watchmaker Spells Used *None. Songs Theme Songs *Winx Club Sparkles of Light *The Wonderful World of Winx Transformation Songs *Dreamix Script *DuArt Trivia *Bloom partakes in some more fourth wall breaking behavior during her trek with Jim, much like how she did throughout her interrogation in "The Shaman." *This marks the final appearance of the Winx's Dreamix (except Bloom) transformation. Mistakes *When Bloom confirms that she will be traveling with Jim to Switzerland, her eyebrows are missing in one scene. *As Bloom struggles to stay inside of the connected half of the cable car, the outlines on her hand flash on and off in one scene. *After being saved by Evans, part of Gómez's neck is lighter than his head as she walks away. WOW11 (Eyebrowless Bloom Mistake).png|Bloom with no eyebrows. WOW11 (Missing Outlines).png|Outlines missing from Bloom's hand. WOW11 (Gómez Neck Mistake).png|The difference in skin tones on Gómez's neck. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Episodes Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:3Beep Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 1 Episodes (World of Winx)